yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CrystaltheCool's Fanon
CrystaltheCool's Fanon is the greatest fanon ever made. Summary This fanon follows the tale of Ayano Aishi; an artist who just wants to impress the girl she has a crush on - Taeko Yamada. However, before Ayano can show off her paintings, Taeko keeps getting distracted by other cute girls! It's up to Ayano to get her dearest Taeko to notice her, with the help of Midori Gurin and Info-chan! Characters Ayano's Friend Group *Ayano Aishi **The main protagonist, and the vice president of the art club. She's a fairly popular student in the school, well-known for her beautiful paintings. Her parents are divorced, and she is currently living with her abusive mother. Her father is trying to obtain full custody. Ayano has a crush on Taeko, and is trying to win her heart. She tries to be normal, but deep down, her normal meter is broken, and she is uncertain of what is and isn't right. *Midori Gurin **Ayano's childhood friend. She's excellent at bringing people together. She wants to learn many things, so she asks many questions. Although everyone at school seems fond of Midori, few have gone out of their way to befriend her, due to her inquisitive nature getting annoying after a while. She has a learning disability. *Info-chan **An aloof and mysterious classmate of Ayano's. She's an information broker. Her currency is photographs of aesthetically pleasing accessories. Although she seems shady, she's really just a lonely introvert who aspires to be a musician. Taeko's Friend Group *Taeko Yamada **A shy girl who Ayano has a crush on. She likes gardening and literature, and is a hopeless romantic. She wants to make many friends, but it seems that everyone mistakes her intentions for romanticism. *Osana Najimi **Taeko's best friend, and childhood friend. She has a short temper, and a firey, passionate personality, but is generally alright. She made fun of Ayano back in elementary school because Ayano has a weird hairstyle. She tries to apologize many times, but Ayano isn't having any of it. Aspires to be a florist like her mother. *Hanako Yamada **Taeko's little sister. She's bubbly and sweet, and very protective of Taeko. Hanako worries a lot about Taeko, because Taeko is far too nice and generous and such a hopeless romantic that it seems that she could let just about anyone into her love life. So, Hanako wants to protect Taeko from potentially bad people. If anyone were to be Taeko's significant other, they'd have to prove their worth to Hanako. Aspires to be an author. Club Leaders *Amai Odayaka **The president of the Cooking Club. She specializes in pastries, but takes cooking as a whole very seriously. She's very sweet, but if you fuck up a recipe in front of her... may the lord have mercy upon your soul. Aspires to be a professional chef. *Kizana Sunobu **The president of the Drama Club, and the biggest lesbian in the school. She has a massive ego and royal demeanor, though she's really just a confident girl who encourages creativity. She's a huge fan of Ayano's artwork. Aspires to be the greatest actress who ever lived. *Oka Ruto **The president of the underground Occult Club. She's a tad shy, but once you get to know her, her passion for the occult truly shines. Aspires to be a paranormal investigator. *Asu Rito **The president of the Sports Club, and captain of the school's swim team. She's peppy, energetic, and confident. Her mother is the school's P.E. teacher. Aspires to be an olympic athlete. LGBT+ Support Group *Osoro Shidesu **The leader of the school's unofficial LGBT+ support group. She was suspended for several weeks due to beating up a homophobic teacher who was harassing a student. Homophobes and transphobes fear her, while everyone else respects her. Student Council *Megami Saikou **The student council president. Strict and authoritative. She's destined to be the CEO of Saikou Corp, but she really just wants to be an astronomer. Other *Muja Kina **A very clumsy student. She's sweet and generous, but not too bright. Aspires to be a nurse. *Mida Rana **The smartest girl in school. She tutors many of her fellow students. She claims that being so intelligent is her greatest dream, but really, she just wants to get laid. Aspires to be a teacher. Trivia WIP Category:CrystaltheCool's Fanon Category:User's Fanons Category:WIP